


just thinking about you

by Nik_Fic



Series: December 2018 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat snuggles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Non-binary character, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: The first winter snow is falling but Caleb just wants to get home.





	just thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Critical Role work ! Thanks to the Widomauk discord server for getting me back into writing. I have way more on the way and it’s all because of you wonderful people.
> 
> Thank you to AbeTheDadtm for reading through.
> 
> Song title from Blue Christmas because that’s what’s playing in Molly’s head before Caleb gets home.

The first snowflakes fall in the early morning of the first of December, the sun not yet above the horizon. Highlighted by street lamps, light flecks interrupt the darkness of the sky, landing on a figure bundled up in a long overcoat with layers underneath and an equally long scarf. He curls further into his garments when an icy breeze threatens to interrupt the comfortable warmth he’s managed to hold on to. His thoughts flurry around like the frozen downpour, occupied with a certain pair of red, pupil-less eyes and decorated horns. His breath mists around him as he exhales. _If only the pavement weren’t so slippery,_ he thinks to himself. _I would be there already_.

His phone ran out of power before any delays were announced but he still pulls it out of his pocket and tries holding the power button. Nothing. Not even his wishful thinking can revive it after he forgot to bring his charger. He would’ve bought a new one but he would only be away for one day. It should’ve been okay.

Except now, the wind picks up and reminds him why he initially put his hands in his pockets. The train was cold but the wintery gale chills him to the bone. He turns a corner and it breaks for a second before picking up with more force against him now that he’s walking in another direction. Now hurrying down the road his home is on, the familiar and welcome sight of the nearby brick buildings lead him to the door. He fumbles with the key through shivering hands and takes two steps at a time. The stairwell is warm but his apartment much more so.

The light is off so Caleb assumes Molly went to bed. But as he reaches for the switch, he notices the silhouette of a tiefling on an armchair by the living room window. The figure has their feet tucked up beneath them and a thick fleece blanket wrapped tightly around them with the result that they look like a deformed burrito.

“Mollymauk?” He says softly, almost a whisper. He walks closer and takes off his scarf, then his coat. He hovers over the chair and its inhabitant.

“I’m sorry, the train was delayed and my charger was here and I’ve missed you terribly. Molly,” he rambles on. “Did you wait up for me?”

“Of course I did, dear,” comes the response, and Molly turns to look at him, a soft smile on their lips. “Kiss me like you miss me, Red,” and Caleb is just leaning in, intent to ignore the awkward angle, when the phrase clicks in his head.

“How many times did you watch that, I was only gone for a day.”

“Once, but,” Molly purrs, “I kept imagining you in a spandex suit.”

Caleb’s reply is to kiss them.

“I did miss you. A lot.”

“I know, darling.” Another kiss. “You missed the first snow. With me. I made tea but it’s cold now. I think Caddy gave us some extra last time he was here, though.”

“I’m sorry. Trains,” Caleb apologises. Trains indeed. “Be right back, my love.”

He pads to the kitchen and is almost tripped by a sleeping Bengal cat. He’d always imagined Frumpkin to be more alert than most cats, but perhaps that was only true in hours other than the middle of the night. Nevertheless, the feline stretches and glances around only to see Caleb there. All of a sudden, his arms are full of fluff as a purring ball of fur curls up to him. It makes his task of bringing tea for him and Molly a bit more difficult, but he’ll manage. Used to a weight on his chest and one on his shoulder and across his legs, Caleb found it difficult to sleep alone, and last night had been no different.

By the time the tea is ready, Frumpkin has replaced his scarf and is making muffins of whatever air and parts of Caleb his paws can reach. Two hands full, Caleb reenters the living room, and after setting down the steaming cups on the windowsill he promptly plops down on Molly’s lap. The snow is still a constant flurry outside, thicker flakes than when Caleb was outside, falling at an even more rapid pace, too. But now he’s inside and warmed up, with two great loves of his life (albeit in different ways) surrounding him with affection. And as the three of them watch buildings and pavements get covered in white, everything is _wunderbar_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @icednik on tumblr and @icednik_ on twitter :)
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
